Management of persons with Metabolic Syndrome (MetS) requires attention to hypertension, dyslipidemia, and therapeutic lifestyle changes (TLC). While clear guidelines exist for BP and lipid management, 183192strategies to promote TLCs of increased physical activity (PA), healthy diets, and weight loss are less clear. These issues are pertinent to health care of African Americans (AA) who experience greater difficulty in treated BP control, increased complications, disproportionately higher levels of obesity, and lower physical activity. 193-195196Clinical trials of TLC counseling in primary care have yielded inconsistent findings, and as a result, individually adapted health behavior programs and community based interventions are recommended. Thus, for this subproject, we will conduct a clinical investigation to: 1) facilitate health provider diagnosis and treatment of components of MetS in hypertensive AA in urban primary care settings, and 2) develop and test the effectiveness of a culturally sensitive self-management intervention on improving patient health behaviors and outcomes.